My Life as a Cupid Robot
by TheEvilSugar
Summary: The sequel to "Stupid Cupid Robot"!


"My Life as a Cupid Robot"  
  
What's that for a noise that comes out of Jenny's Room? It sounds almost like a hoover. Oh.... She's cleaning her room. No wonder...  
  
Jenny: "No XJ-9! You can't do that, XJ-9! You'll first clean your room, XJ-9!!! Hmmmph....."  
  
Mrs Wakeman: "And when you're ready come into my laboratory, XJ-9!"  
  
Jenny: "Yes Mum!!! I wonder what she wants to show me...?"  
  
Jenny finnished cleaning her room and goes into the laboratory.  
  
Jenny: "Will you test me again?"  
  
Mrs W: "No XJ-9, I've to tell you something..."  
  
Jenny: "Ohhhh no! It's about George, right? Sorry, but I've no time for that!"  
  
Mrs W: "Well, that too.... But I wanted to talk with you about....ME-20...."  
  
Jenny: *sings* "Ahhh this day is wonderful, lalalalalalalaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
Mrs W: "Please XJ-9..... Listen to me...."  
  
Jenny: "Why??? She's DEAD okay??? We shouldn't talk about her!"  
  
Mrs W: "But we didn't talk about her since...um....last Valentines day...."  
  
Jenny: "Almost 1 year ago....."  
  
Mrs W: "Yes... I wanted to show you something..."  
  
Mrs Wakeman opens a cupboard and inside of it stands CandyRobot. Her eyes are closed and she doesn't move.  
  
Jenny: "CANDY!!!"  
  
Jenny runs to the cupboard and hugs CandyRobot.  
  
Mrs W: "XJ-9.... That makes no sense...."  
  
Jenny is crying: "B...but....can you activate her? Please mum!"  
  
Mrs Wakeman shakes her head.  
  
Mrs W: "No, sorry, I can't... The chip is lost.... And the key which activated her second heart as well..."  
  
Jenny: "Then.... Why don't you make another one???"  
  
Mrs Wakeman laughes: "Hahahahaha! Do you know how long that takes? I needed almost 1 year for the last one... And by the way, I've to do a lot of things, too..."  
  
Jenny: "But, why did you show her to me?"  
  
Mrs W: "I wanted to ask you if you know where the chip could be....possibly....?"  
  
Jenny: "Hmmmm.... I don't know...... But....."  
  
Jenny thinks. Then she looks up and gasps.  
  
Jenny: "Sure!!! Sheldon!!!"  
  
Mrs W: "Sheldon has got the chip?"  
  
Jenny: "Yes, I'm pretty sure.... I will go to him and see if I'm right..."  
  
Jenny wants to walk out of the door, but...  
  
Mrs W: "XJ-9?"  
  
Jenny: "What now?"  
  
Mrs W: "I.... I will fly away for 2 months.... You'll be alone..."  
  
Jenny: "WHAT??? WHY???"  
  
Mrs W: "George invited me to go on a trip with him...."  
  
Jenny: "Mum.... You....you can't do that!!!"  
  
Mrs W: "I already paid for everything.... And by the way, you're my big gir....um...Robot..... You'll be fine..."  
  
Jenny: "Um.... Okay, mum...."  
  
Mrs W: "I'll be away tomorrow morning. So please take care of everything. I'm sure you do good work."  
  
Jenny: "Yes...."  
  
Jenny lets out a deep sigh and walks out of the door.  
  
Mrs Wakeman looks at CandyRobot in the Cupboard.  
  
Mrs W: "Yeah.... If you get your Chip back, you'll see that you're a little different.....hehehehehe...."  
  
Mrs Wakeman closes the cupboard and walks out of the laboratory.  
  
Jenny is on the way to Sheldon's home.  
  
Jenny: "I hope he's got the chip..... I hope it.... Please Sheldon!"  
  
Sheldon is working in the garage.  
  
Jenny: "Hey, Sheldon. It's me!"  
  
Sheldon: "Oh.... Hi Jenny... I work on something really important.... I've no time...."  
  
Jenny: "Heh.... What is it?"  
  
Sheldon: "Um.... A birthday present for my nephew...."  
  
Jenny: "What? You're uncle???"  
  
Sheldon: "Yes... My older sister has got a child.... My nephew.... Hngh.... Ouch...."  
  
Jenny: "Heehee.... I've a question..."  
  
Sheldon: "My older sister lives in New Jersey...."  
  
Jenny: "No.... Not that... I wanted to ask you something about Candy....."  
  
Sheldon looks at Jenny with big eyes and open mouth.  
  
Sheldon: "You..... Go out of here!!!"  
  
Jenny: "But Sheldon...."  
  
Sheldon: "GO!!!"  
  
Jenny: "I....I...."  
  
Sheldon: "I SAID GO!!!"  
  
Sheldon pushes Jenny out of the garage and closes the flap.  
  
Jenny: "SHELDON!!! DID YOU FIND A CHIP OR A KEY??? IF YOU FOUND THE CHIP OR THE KEY WE CAN ACTIVATE HER!!! DON'T BE SO STUPID!!!"  
  
Sheldon opens the flap again.  
  
Sheldon: "She's dead..... Or not....?"  
  
Jenny: "No... Not anymore.... Mum repaired her..."  
  
Sheldon: "Repaired.... She repaired her?"  
  
Jenny: "Do I talk Japanese again? YES, she repaired her!"  
  
Sheldon hugs Jenny: "I'm SORRY Jenny!!!"  
  
Jenny: "Heh....um....it's okay....*hrm* But we can't activate her without the chip..... Or the key....."  
  
Sheldon: "I found the key.... But There was no Chip...."  
  
Jenny: "That's okay... She has got 2 hearts...."  
  
Sheldon: "I know.... Heh..."  
  
Jenny: "Hmmm.... Did you love her?"  
  
Sheldon blushes: "Oh my....um...*hrm* Well...."  
  
Jenny: "Yeah?"  
  
Sheldon: "I liked her very much....yeah..... But love.... Hmmmm...."  
  
Jenny: "For that you "just" like her you jumped very high when I said mum repaired her..."  
  
Sheldon: "Heeeehhhh......Um....."  
  
Jenny: "Do you've the key right here? Or in your room?"  
  
Sheldon: "No, it's in my room in a box...."  
  
Jenny: "Aaaayeahhhh......?"  
  
Sheldon: "Yeah yeah Jenny.....heh...."  
  
They go upstairs into Sheldon's room. He goes to his night table which stands next to his bed and opens a red box which stands on the table.  
  
Sheldon: "Here is it..."  
  
He holds up the key.  
  
Jenny: "Great!!! Let's go and activate her!"  
  
Sheldon: "Yes...."  
  
Sheldon and Jenny walk back to Jenny's home. Mrs Wakeman sits in the living room and watches TV.  
  
Mrs W: "Are you back, XJ-9? ME-20 sits on the chair in the laboratory. Wait a little. I'll come and open it in a minute."  
  
Sheldon: "What does she watch?"  
  
Jenny: "Um.... A channel about technology.... I don't like it. It's boring...."  
  
Sheldon: "Oh.... Heh.... Yeah? I think I'd like it...."  
  
Jenny: "No wonder..."  
  
Mrs W: "Okay! I watched "A Robot life". It was interesting.... I made a few notes...."  
  
Mrs Wakeman opens the laboratory and turns on the light. CandyRobot is sitting on a chair next to the cupboard.  
  
Mrs W: "Well.... You found the chip or the key? XJ-9?"  
  
Jenny gives Mrs Wakeman the key.  
  
Jenny: "The chip is lost. Sheldon didn't find it...."  
  
Mrs W: "Oh.....well.... That's sad..."  
  
Mrs Wakeman looks at the key. Then she gasps.  
  
Mrs W: "Oh my... XJ-9! He FOUND the chip!"  
  
Jenny: "He did?"  
  
Sheldon: "I...did?"  
  
Mrs W: "Yes... See..."  
  
Mrs Wakeman shows them the ending of the key. The chip is stuck in it.  
  
Mrs W: "The key was supposed to fit exactly onto the chip, to turn it."  
  
Jenny: "But that means.... Um.... We couldn't activate her without the chip....?"  
  
Mrs W: "Sure.... We could.... I could put a little piece of metal in it. But then a few data would be missed..."  
  
Jenny: "Ah... I'm glad the chip isn't missed...."  
  
Sheldon: "I'm glad I found the key in the grass..."  
  
Mrs W: "Okay.... I'll activate her now."  
  
Mrs Wakeman goes over to CandyRobot and puts the key into her back. Sheldon and Jenny are excited. The wings appear, CandyRobot slowly opens her eyes and looks around.  
  
CandyRobot: "Where is it??? Where is the monster??? I've to fight it!!!"  
  
Jenny looks at Candy and starts to cry again.  
  
Jenny: "Oh Candy..... I....I....thought you'd never come back...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Never come back? Why? And where's the monster?"  
  
Jenny: "The monster is away.... It's destroyed.... You were destroyed too..."  
  
CandyRobot: "But...."  
  
Mrs W: "ME-20, you were destroyed for almost a whole year. I repaired you."  
  
CandyRobot: "You.... Repaired me? A year?"  
  
Jenny: "Yes... You've got a new life! And I hope we'll have a lot of fun!"  
  
Jenny hugs her Robot sister. CandyRobot sees Sheldon in the right corner of the room, looking shy and smiling.  
  
CandyRobot: "Sheldon!"  
  
CandyRobot stands up and walks over to him.  
  
CandyRobot: "Sheldon.... Where were you? I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for you...."  
  
Sheldon looks at CandyRobot and puts his hand on her chest.  
  
Sheldon: "I'm not sad that I didn't get what I wanted...."  
  
CandyRobot: "But.... You cried...."  
  
Sheldon: "I know.... But I'm okay with it now.... Jenny and Brad are happy together...."  
  
CandyRobot: "You're....really okay with it?"  
  
Sheldon: "Yes..."  
  
CandyRobot smiles: "Okay...heehee... But if you ever fall in love again I'll be there to help you..."  
  
Sheldon smiles: "Okay... I'll let you know then..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay....."  
  
Sheldon: "Okay...."  
  
Mrs W: *hrm* "Well... ME-20, come with me, I want to give you something."  
  
Mrs Wakeman and CandyRobot walk out of the laboratory.  
  
Jenny looks at Sheldon: "Why didn't you tell her that you love her?"  
  
Sheldon: "Well... I don't know.... She doesn't seem to love me.... And.... I'm way too shy....."  
  
Jenny: "If you don't do it then I'll do it..."  
  
Sheldon: "NO! ....Um....I mean...no.... I will tell her.... But I want to tell her at the right time..."  
  
Jenny: "Okay... But don't do it too late.... Like last time...."  
  
Jenny walks out of the laboratory. Sheldon as well. He closes the door and sits down on a chair in the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly, CandyRobot and Mrs Wakeman appear in the door. CandyRobot has got errows on her back.  
  
Sheldon: "What's that?"  
  
Mrs W: "She'll bring couples together. Just like last year. The errows will make the people fall in love easier.  
  
CandyRobot: "I'm like a Cupid!"  
  
Sheldon: "Yes... That's great! Then can you help me better than before!"  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes! I'll do my best!" *giggles*  
  
Jenny: "Mum, I'll go over to Brad. He wants to go out with me."  
  
Mrs W: "Okay, XJ-9! But don't use any of your powers."  
  
Jenny: "Why not?"  
  
Mrs W: "Because of last time..."  
  
Jenny: "Oh... You mean the fireworks I fired for me and Brad.... I wanted to be romantic, mum...."  
  
Mrs W: "I don't care! The house what you burned down wasn't cheap at all...."  
  
Jenny: "Eheheh....Bye bye....."  
  
Jenny runs out of the door and over to Brad.  
  
Mrs W: "Hmmmmph......Okay....I'll go and work on the "XB008"..."  
  
Sheldon: "What's that?"  
  
Mrs W: "A chip to make the hoover work faster...."  
  
Sheldon: "Oh....Cool..."  
  
Mrs W: "Okay ME-20! Go and bring couples together."  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay mum..."  
  
CandyRobot takes Sheldon's hand and walks out of the house with him.  
  
Sheldon: "Why do you take my hand?"  
  
CandyRobot: "I want to look for a nice girl what could make you happy...."  
  
Sheldon: "Oh.... Heh.... You don't have to hold my hand...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay....heh..."  
  
Sheldon: "You're the best thing I ever met in my life..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Oh..... Sheldon....heh..... We'll find a girl for you!"  
  
Sheldon rolls his eyes.  
  
He thinks: "She doesn't love me.... No.... She doesn't.... She isn't even jealous about the thought that I could hook up with another girl...."  
  
CandyRobot: "What's wrong Sheldon?"  
  
Sheldon: "Nothing....."  
  
CandyRobot: "But you act so weird..."  
  
Sheldon: "Hey... I'm just curious which girl you'll pick for me.... Heh..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Heh... Yeah...."  
  
CandyRobot looks around. Then she points to a girl who stands next to a library.  
  
CandyRobot: "She looks beautiful! Come Sheldon Lee! That's your chance!"  
  
She pushes Sheldon to the girl.  
  
Sheldon falls over a stone and grabs the skirt of the girl.  
  
Girl: "EEEEK!!! Are you drunk or what???"  
  
She kicks him into his stomach.  
  
Sheldon: "Ouch....hngh...."  
  
CandyRobot runs to him.  
  
CandyRobot: "Oh no.... I'm sorry Sheldon.... I'm very sorry...."  
  
She hugs him and strokes his hair.  
  
Sheldon: "You shouldn't do that...."  
  
CandyRobot: "I'll just try out the errows!!!"  
  
She takes an errow and shoots it into the back of the girl. It disappeares and a red light goes into her body. Then she turns around.  
  
Girl: "Oh... Hey you! I'm sorry! I didn't want to kick you so fast! Heh.... I'm Katy, who are you?"  
  
Sheldon: "Um...uh.... My name is Sheldon.... Heh....."  
  
Katy: "What a sweet name... Hey! Wanna eat a sundae? I've got time!"  
  
Sheldon looks at CandyRobot and she nods.  
  
Sheldon: "O...okay.... Heh.... That'd be sweet..."  
  
They walk away....  
  
CandyRobot looks at them and suddenly...  
  
CandyRobot: "What....is wrong with me? I feel so sad.... But.... I sould be happy... I helped him..."  
  
Jenny and Brad appear.  
  
Jenny: "Hey Candy! Where's Sheldon?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Oh... Heh.... I helped him get a girl!"  
  
Jenny: "He got...one...?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes! Her name is Katy! They're eating a sundae!"  
  
Brad: "Oh jeez...."  
  
CandyRobot: "WHAT?"  
  
Brad: "Shhhh..... Or do you want to explode?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Ha ha ha, Brad...."  
  
Jenny: "But, didn't you love Sheldon?"  
  
CandyRobot: "I....."  
  
Jenny: "What?"  
  
CandyRobot: "I'm just a Robot...."  
  
Brad: "Hey!!! Look at me and Jenny! We're happy!!! And then think of the movie "Bicentennial Man"! He became a human!"  
  
Brad hugs Jenny tight.  
  
CandyRobot: "Well... Maybe.... But he doesn't like me that much.... Heh...."  
  
Jenny: "That's not t....."  
  
Jenny stops and looks at the ground.   
  
CandyRobot: "What? Say it..."  
  
Jenny: "You.... You just have to wait a little...."  
  
CandyRobot: "But....Katy likes him...."  
  
Jenny: "Believe me! He doesn't like her that much.... Because he likes somebody else!"  
  
CandyRobot: "Who?"  
  
Jenny: "I can't tell you.... Not yet..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay..."  
  
Brad: "Hey Jenny...."  
  
Jenny looks at Brad. Then he kisses her.  
  
CandyRobot blushes and looks away.   
  
CandyRobot: "Weeell.... I should go...."  
  
Tuck and Tara come out of the library.  
  
Tuck: "Brad!!! Oh Jeeesus Christ!!! Why are girls so crazy about books???"  
  
Tara: "Hey.... Tuck.... So you weren't fall asleep because you didn't sleep at night?"  
  
Tuck: "Heh....um.....Tara....heheheh...."  
  
Tara kisses his cheek.  
  
CandyRobot: "Oh.... I should go.... Really....."  
  
Tara: "Hey Candy! You're repaired??? That's so cool!!!"  
  
CandyRobot: "Heh... Yeah.... Really cool...."  
  
She walks away.  
  
Tara: "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Jenny: "In love..."  
  
Tara: "Oh..."  
  
Katy and Sheldon are sitting in a café.   
  
Katy: "Do you know what I absolutely dislike?"  
  
Sheldon: "Wh...what...?"  
  
Katy: "Comics and Robots! They're so childish! Everybody who likes it is a totally idiot!"  
  
Sheldon (through his teeth): "Eheheh.... I think I should go now...."  
  
He runs away.  
  
Katy: "HEY!!! What's wrong with him...?"  
  
CandyRobot walks through the park. She sits down on a bench near to the lake. She looks at a few geese.  
  
CandyRobot: "I can't tell him.... I just can't.... But I want to tell him.... Mum said that I'm different now, because I can feel the feelings from others with and without to use the key.... But I need the key to know if they're in love with somebody.... And now I used the key and I can feel all couples around me. I'm so sad...."  
  
Sheldon: "Sad?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Sheldon? B...but! Why aren't you in the café with Katy? I thought you like her!"  
  
Sheldon: "Do you really think I liked her? Heh.... Well... She was nice... But not my type at all...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Heh.... I can feel your heart beating.... Did she say something bad?"  
  
Sheldon: "She doesn't like Comics and Robots! My god.... Comics and Robots are cool!!! I love them!!! Think of Captain Crush! My favourite Super Hero! And think of....you....."  
  
Sheldon takes CandyRobots Hand and sits down next to her.  
  
CandyRobot blushes: "Sh...Sheldon...?"  
  
Sheldon smiles: "Yeah....?"  
  
CandyRobot: "What's...wrong with you?"  
  
Sheldon: "Nothing.... I just think I need your help again... A little...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes? Are you in love again?"  
  
Sheldon: "Yes! Very badly..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Awww... Who is it?"  
  
Sheldon: "I...can't tell yet.... But I'll show you who it is.... Someday...."  
  
CandyRobot hugs Sheldon.  
  
CandyRobot: "Heehee! I'll help you! I'll do my best!!! You'll get her!"  
  
Sheldon tries to hide his feelings. But he isn't very good at it.  
  
CandyRobot: "Hey... Your heart is beating like crazy.... And I feel this warm feeling I always feel when a couple is in my near...."  
  
Sheldon: "There IS a couple! Over there! And my heart is beating...because...because....I thought of that girl! Heh...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Heh... Oh.... Sure! Sweet!"  
  
Sheldon: "Okay....um...I've to do homework.... Tomorrow we could go out and talk a little about her, okay?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Sure Sheldon..."  
  
Sheldon: "Bye...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Bye...."  
  
At home, CandyRobot sits down on a chair in the kitchen. Jenny drinks oil and looks at Mrs Wakeman who wants to tell something.  
  
Mrs W: "Well. You both know that I'll go tomorrow. I'll be away for 3 months and I hope you take care of everything. I've faith! But please, no parties. I don't care if somebody wants to stay here over night. But no parties! You can't go into the laboratory because I take the key with me. And Robots can't open it either...."  
  
Jenny looks down. CandyRobot nods a few times.  
  
Mrs W: "Um....did you understand?"  
  
Both Robot Girls nod.  
  
Jenny: "But what's with oil?"  
  
Mrs W: "There's enough in the cupboard in the living Room...."  
  
Jenny: "Okay...."  
  
Mrs W: "Oh yeah ME-20! You'll go to High School tomorrow! Like XJ-9!"  
  
CandyRobot: "REALLY???"  
  
Jenny: "YEAH!!! I'll show you Brit and Tiff! They're popular!!!"  
  
CandyRobot: "Oh...heh...Okay!"  
  
At the next morning Jenny and CandyRobot are on the way to school. It's a nice, sunny day. They walk down the street and meet Brad.  
  
Jenny: "Hey Brad...."  
  
Brad: "Oh.... Hey Jenny...."  
  
CandyRobot looks at them: "Um.... We should go to school sis...."  
  
Jenny: "Y...yes....."  
  
Brad: "Awwww....man.... School is boring.... you'll see..."  
  
CandyRobot: "I love boring things!"  
  
Brad: "Real?"  
  
CandyRobot: "NO YOU IDIOT! And now let's go..."  
  
Brad takes Jenny's hand.  
  
Jenny: "Heehee.... Brad....."  
  
Brad whispers into Jenny's ear: "I love you..."  
  
Jenny whispers back: "I love you too..."  
  
CandyRobot: "I can feel a very hot breeze behind me, guys..."  
  
Brad and Jenny are blushing.  
  
Jenny and Brad are sitting next to each other in class and write little letters to each other. CandyRobot sits alone, but she looks at Sheldon who has English class with her. Sometimes he looks at her as well.  
  
Teacher: "Okay! First I want to tell something.... 2 things.... We've a new student. CandyRobot, say something about you."  
  
CandyRobot goes to the teacher and stands in front of the class.  
  
CandyRobot: "Well... Heh.... I'm CandyRobot, but you can call me Candy! Mrs Wakeman built me. I was destroyed for almost a year... Heh...heh...."  
  
She looks around. A few kids giggle about her and Sheldon looks at her with a big smile on his face. He seems happy.  
  
She sits down again.  
  
Teacher: *hrm* "Okay.... Again a new student who's a little weird... But please don't tease her... Well.... Another thing... Tomorrow is Valentines day! We'll not make a party like last time. But I thought of something like students walk from one class to another and collect letters. And later we'll give them to the recipients."  
  
CandyRobot: "Hey! I could do that! It's actually my job to bring couples together!"  
  
Teacher: "Okay. Candy will be the school-cupid! And now let's go on! Last time we started with......"  
  
While the teacher is talking, CandyRobot looks over to Sheldon who writes something. Then he notices her and stops. He smiles at her and she smiles back.  
  
Jenny gives Brad another letter. Suddenly....  
  
Teacher: "Miss Jenny Wakeman!"  
  
Jenny: "Yes?!?"  
  
Teacher: "Will you share this little piece of paper with the class?"  
  
Jenny: "Um.... No..."  
  
Teacher: "Oh I bet you will..."  
  
Jenny: "No.... Not at all..."  
  
Teacher: "Give it to me..."  
  
Jenny looks like she just bit into a lemon and gives him the letter slowly.  
  
Teacher: "Okay... Let's see... *hrm* "My sweet little Braddy boy! You make me so happy. I know we'll be together forever. Maybe I'll become human somehow. I love you! Your Jenny!"  
  
Jenny sinks down in her seat and blushes deep "blue".  
  
Teacher: "Very sweet, Jenny.... But Valentines day is tomorrow.... Is there a mistake in your data?"  
  
The whole class starts laughing. Only Brad, CandyRobot and Sheldon stay quiet. And Jenny of course.  
  
Later in Recess they go outside and talk.  
  
Jenny: "That was so embarassing... I wanna go home...."  
  
Brad: "Oh no sweetie.... Or I'll come with you...."  
  
Jenny: "Um... No.... You shouldn't come with me...."  
  
Brad: "But I don't want to be without you..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Sis? Did you see Sheldon somewhere? He wanted to talk to me..."  
  
Jenny points to the school building where Sheldon is leaning against a wall and eats a sandwich.  
  
CandyRobot goes over to him.  
  
CandyRobot: "Hey Sheldon!"  
  
Sheldon: "Hey Candy.... Heh.... You were so cute when you told the class who you are..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Is that why you smiled so big?"  
  
Sheldon: "Yeah... Heh... And because I thought of the sweet girl I love..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Does she go to this school?"  
  
Sheldon: "Yeah..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay! Just write a letter tomorrow! I'll bring it to her!"  
  
Sheldon: "Yes! That's cool! I'll do!"  
  
CandyRobot: "You're a cutie! I bet she loves you too!"  
  
Sheldon: "I hope she does..."  
  
CandyRobot: "No Problem! I'll help you!"  
  
Sheldon: "Thank you..."  
  
After school, Jenny and CandyRobot go over to Brad and Tuck because they invited them to go Skating.  
  
Brad: "Hey Jenny.... Can I hold your hips?"  
  
Jenny: "Sure, Brad..."  
  
Jenny and Brad skate together.  
  
Tuck: "Hey Tara! Wanna skate too?"  
  
Tara, who stands on the other side of the street goes to Tuck.  
  
Tara: "Sure, cutie..."  
  
Tuck: "Hey... Don't call me like that... I feel smaller than I am now..."  
  
Tara: "Awww... But I want to let you feel tall!"  
  
Tuck: "Heh... Yeah... Let's skate together!"  
  
Tara puts on her skaters.  
  
Tara: "Candy? Do you want to skate too?"  
  
CandyRobot: "No.... I'll just wait till you're done.... I've to think of something..."  
  
Tuck: "Of what?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Of tomorrow... I'll be the school, cupid..."  
  
Tuck: "I wish I could see you again then... But this time I've school..."  
  
Tara hugs Tuck: "ISN'T THAT GREAT? I can see you every day, my sweet Tucky!"  
  
She hugs him too fast and puts her cheek against his.  
  
Tuck: "Mweah, mwery wnice..."  
  
Tara: "I love you, Tucky..."  
  
Tuck: "Yeah...eh....I love you too....Tara.... Let's skate now..."  
  
Tara nods and they skate away.  
  
CandyRobot looks at the sun.  
  
CandyRobot: "Such a nice day, and I'm so sad...."  
  
CandyRobot stands up and walks down the street.  
  
CandyRobot: "I feel all couples and their hearts are beating about happiness.... I like to be a cupid and I love to help others.... But I wish I had somebody to love, too..."  
  
Tiff appeares. She looks at CandyRobot.  
  
Tiff: "Hey you... You're Jenny's sister, eh? I'm Tiff.... Woah.... What's that?"  
  
Tiff looks at the errows.  
  
CandyRobot: "Errows... I help others to get their dreamboy, or girl....."  
  
Tiff: "Cool.... Can you help me then?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Uh.... I don't know...."  
  
Tiff: "Aaaawww.... Come ooon.... I know you'll help me....."  
  
CandyRobot: "Hey.... You're that popular girl? Or not?"  
  
Tiff: "Yeah! And that's why you'll help me!"  
  
CandyRobot: "No.... I'll help you tomorrow..."  
  
Tiff: "Eeew....you suck, darn Robot...."  
  
Tiff walks away.  
  
CandyRobot: "Jenny likes them.... Oh god.... I never want to be popular... I just want to find love..."  
  
Jenny and Brad are tired and lie down on the meadow.  
  
Brad: "Nice day!"  
  
Jenny rolls on top of him.  
  
Jenny: "Yeah.... Really nice..."  
  
They kiss each other.  
  
Tuck: "Eeeewww.... Not again...."  
  
Tara grabs Tuck: "Heehee.... You're cute, Tuck...."  
  
Tuck: "Eheheh.... You too.... But...."  
  
Tara kisses Tuck on his mouth.  
  
Tuck: "Oh...."  
  
He runs around.  
  
Tuck: "Waaahhhh!!! Kiss alarm!!! Kiss alarm!!! The world is in danger!!! Too many kisses!!!"  
  
Tara giggles: "You...."  
  
Jenny: "I love you, Brad..."  
  
Brad: "I love you, too, Jenny..."  
  
Tuck: "Brad.... Why do you do that?"  
  
Brad: "Because I love her..."  
  
Tuck: "Oh.... Yeah..."  
  
Tara: "Like I do that because I love you, Tuck...."  
  
Tara hugs Tuck very tight.  
  
Tuck: "Well... I can't say that I don't like it....heh...."  
  
Tuck blushes and Jenny, Brad and Tara start laughing.  
  
CandyRobot reaches Sheldon's house.  
  
CandyRobot: "Should I visit him...?"  
  
CandyRobot goes to his door and rings.  
  
Sheldon opens.  
  
Sheldon: "Hey Candy.... What's wrong?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Um... Nothing...I just thought of visiting you...."  
  
Sheldon: "Okay, come...in..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Is a couple in here? I feel a warm feeling..."  
  
Sheldon: "Um...heheh... That is....um.... The birds! Yeah! Our birds are acting lovey dovey today!"  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes? Heh... Sweet...."  
  
Sheldon: "Um... Have a seat....."  
  
CandyRobot sits down on a chair.  
  
Sheldon: "My mum and my dad aren't here... They're away to buy some stuff... Wanna drink something?"  
  
CandyRobot: "Eh..... I don't drink.... Only oil...."  
  
Sheldon blushes: "Oh, yeah, heheh, I forgot..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Do you believe on love at the first sight?"  
  
Sheldon: "Yeah! I fell in love with Jenny in the first second, heehee...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Yes? Awww.... Nobody seems to like me...."  
  
Sheldon: "Uh...heheh....*hrm* You shouldn't think that..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Why not? Sheldon?"  
  
Sheldon: "Because.... I'm sure somebody likes you....."  
  
CandyRobot: "I hope somebody does..... Huh? Hey.... Your heart is beating again..."  
  
Sheldon: "Well.... About the girl.... I hope she likes me too...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Yeah! She will like you! I'll help you!"  
  
Sheldon: "Thank you Candy..."  
  
Later, CandyRobot is on the way home. She looks at the ground.  
  
CandyRobot: "Well... Sheldon is sooo in love.... He never stops talking about that girl... But he never says her name, or tells me how she looks like... Hmmm... Tomorrow I'll see her anyway..."  
  
She reaches her house and goes in.  
  
Meanwhile, Sheldon writes a letter and smiles.   
  
The next day starts and CandyRobot stands up, goes into the kitchen and drinks oil. Jenny comes in.  
  
Jenny: "Good morning, Candy...." *yawns*  
  
CandyRobot: "Good Morning... I don't think I can do that today..."  
  
Jenny: "Awww... You CAN do that! You're my sister! The best Cupid like Robot I know. You'll be great!"  
  
CandyRobot: "You're right! I'll do my best! Like last time!!!"  
  
Jenny: "That's what I want to hear..."  
  
Then they go to school. Jenny and Brad are hugging and giggling like always.  
  
The class looks nice. A few ribbons are on the windows and on the door. The Teacher goes to CandyRobot.  
  
Teacher: "Hey! Here you go! This basket is for the letters. You can go around now!"  
  
CandyRobot: "Okay..."  
  
Sheldon puts a letter into the basket and smiles.  
  
CandyRobot: "Heh.... Great! I'll do my best!"  
  
A few others put letters in the basket and CandyRobot goes from one class to the next. The basket is very full now.  
  
CandyRobot: "My god.... And I've to give them to the recipients....Oh well..."  
  
She sits down on a stair.  
  
A few girls walk outside and giggle.  
  
One girl comes over to Candy.  
  
Girl: "Hey... Could you bring that to André Tubac?"  
  
She puts a letter into the basket.  
  
CandyRobot: "Sure...."  
  
CandyRobot stands up and goes into a classroom next to her. She gives letters to a few people goes out of the class and to the next one.  
  
Then...  
  
CandyRobot: "Hmmm.... Only Sheldon's letter is left.... Now I'm curious...."  
  
CandyRobot looks at the letter and gasps.   
  
CandyRobot: "Th....this....letter is for me.....?"  
  
She opens the letter and reads.  
  
CandyRobot: "Please come outside to the swings. There is the girl I love..... Sheldon Hmmmm.... That's weird..... Okay... I'll go outside...."  
  
CandyRobot goes outside and sees Sheldon sitting on a swing. She walks over to him.  
  
CandyRobot: "Um.... Sheldon? Where is the girl...? I thought she's here...."  
  
Sheldon: "Heehee... But she IS here...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Hmmmm?"  
  
CandyRobot looks around and Sheldon giggles.  
  
Sheldon: "Heh.... You're silly, Candy..."  
  
CandyRobot: "Why? What? Where?"  
  
Sheldon goes over to her and takes her hand.  
  
Sheldon: "The girl I love is the cutest thing on earth, she's very special....and.....I can't be without her...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Uh? But....Where....is she?"  
  
Sheldon: "Hey, stupid Cupid Robot.... She stands in front of me...."  
  
CandyRobot: "But that can't be.... Because I st......Um.....what? No..... I'm the....girl?"  
  
Sheldon: "Yes..... And now come in my arms and just hug me...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Shel....Sheldon...... I......"  
  
CandyRobot hugs him. She hugs him very fast.  
  
Sheldon: "Hey.... I made....something for you...."  
  
Sheldon gives CandyRobot a packet. She opens it.  
  
CandyRobot: "No..... That's.....no...... Sheldon....."  
  
Sheldon: "Heehee.... It's an Exo-Skin...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Thank you Sheldon!!!"  
  
She hugs him again.  
  
Sheldon: "Ugh....well...*hrm*.... Try it on...."  
  
CandyRobot: "Yeah...um....Sheldon? Why did you make it? Do you love me more in this Exo-Skin...?"  
  
Sheldon: "Um.... No, Candy..... I....love you....like you are.... It's just a present....."  
  
CandyRobot: "Sheldon....."  
  
She goes away.   
  
After a while she comes back. But now she's got red hair and wears a pink shirt with a heart on it and pink pants.   
  
Sheldon: "Oh my god!!! You look so cute!!!"  
  
CandyRobot smiles. She goes over to Sheldon, grabs his jacket and looks into his eyes.  
  
CandyRobot: "I love you, Sheldon Lee...."  
  
She kisses him.  
  
Sheldon: "Hmmm....uh...uh......" 333  
  
Jenny: "Hey!!! Go away from him!!!"  
  
CandyRobot turns around.  
  
Sheldon: "Oh Jenny.... Heh.... I gave Candy an Exo-Skin...."  
  
Jenny: "Huh??? Candy??? Take it off! It's evil!!!"  
  
Sheldon: "No, Jenny.... That's just a normal Exo-Skin form.... Nothing will happen...."  
  
Jenny: "Oh.... Okay.... But why did you make one for her and not for me?"  
  
Sheldon: "Um.... Heh.... If you want I can make one for you sometime..... But I'm a little busy right now..... Come Candy....."  
  
Sheldon takes CandyRobot's hand and runs away with her.  
  
Brad: "Hey, Jenny....."  
  
Jenny: "Oh, Brad...."  
  
Brad: "Don't be sad.... I love you.... With or without skin... You're always my cutie pie...."  
  
Jenny: "Awww....Brad....."  
  
Jenny hugs Brad.  
  
Brad: "I love you, Jenny...."  
  
Jenny: "I love you too, Brad...."  
  
CandyRobot and Sheldon stop running. They're in the Park again and sit down on a bench.  
  
Sheldon: "Heeheehee....Oh.....huuuhhh....Candy....."  
  
CandyRobot: "Teehee.....Sheldon....."  
  
Both: "I love you!"  
  
Both: *giggles*  
  
Both: "Um...."  
  
Both: "Hey!"  
  
Sheldon: "Stop it!!! Hahahahaha!"  
  
CandyRobot: "Why? You're the one who says everything that I say!"  
  
Sheldon: "No! You!!!"  
  
Both are laughing. Then they hug each other.  
  
Sheldon: "Do you know what I always loved about you...?"  
  
CandyRobot: "N...no....what?"  
  
Sheldon: "You're like me....."  
  
Sheldon hugs CandyRobot very tight and kisses her tender.  
  
Sheldon thinks about last Valentines day and is happy that he didn't make the same mistake.  
  
The End 


End file.
